


WEISHIN - ABOUT US

by Sepiii_go



Category: UP10TION, Weishin - Fandom, nyeokwoo
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go
Summary: Cerita ini tentang Wooseok yang menikah dengan Jinhyuk, seorang abdi negara yang Wooseok tau besar resikonya. Hingga suatu hari, ke khawatirannya terjadi dan membuatnya kalut dan tak ingin itu terjadi lagi.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 12





	WEISHIN - ABOUT US

"Jinhyuk, kapan pulang?"

Kalimat tersebut tidak pernah bosan terdengar disetiap jadwal piketnya. Wooseok, sang pendamping hidupnya yang sudah menemani sejak ia belum menjadi abdi negara nampaknya masih belum terbiasa. Pria manis itu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama sekalipun Jinhyuk juga mengatakan jawaban yang sama.

"Besok pagi aku pulang, Seok."

"Kamu lagi apa?"

Jinhyuk bertanya sekalipun sudah jelas Wooseok tengah berada dikamar mereka dengan piyama yang ia ketahui baru dibeli seminggu yang lalu.

"Mau tidur, tapi takut karna sendirian."  
Bibir bawahnya dimajukan tanda ia sedih dan tak menerima.

Jinhyuk yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh. "Tunggu ya. Besok aku pasti pulang."

"Jangan sarapan diluar! Kita sarapan dirumah aja!"

"Gak terlalu siang? Aku sampai sekitar setengah sembilan loh."

Wooseok menggeleng. "Ngga, aku bisa tahan kok."

"Ya udah iya aku gak akan sarapan diluar."

"Tidur sana."

Wooseok mengangguk. "Temenin."

"Iya, ini gak dimatiin kok telfonnya."

Jinhyuk dapat melihat Wooseok yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia perhatikan hingga bibir Wooseok sedikit terbuka dan layarnya berubah menghitam. Sepertinya handphonenya terjatuh karena Wooseok yang mulai terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, sayang.."

Panggilan video call itu terputus. Jinhyuk merapihkan seragamnya sejenak sebelum pindah ke tempat penjagaan dimana rekan-rekan yang lainnya juga berjaga disana.

***

_"Pengeboman yang terjadi didekat istana presiden masih diselidiki oleh para aparat. Setidaknya tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kejadian ini. Beberapa aparat kepolisian terlihat masih berjaga disekitar lokasi karena khawatir masih ada bom lain yang terpasang disekitar istana."_

"Serem banget." Komentar Wooseok saat ia menonton breaking news yang baru saja muncul di televisi.

"Kok manusia makin sini makin aneh ya?"

Jinhyuk tertawa menanggapinya. "Ya namanya juga manusia. Pasti ada khilafnya dan mudah banget digoda setan."

"Ya tapi apa untungnya coba??"

"Kepuasan batin, sayang..."

Pandangan Wooseok beralih pada Jinhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kamu dapet perintah jaga disana juga dong?"

Jinhyuk mengangkat bahunya. "Kayaknya. Ini komandan udah minta dibuatkan surat perintah untuk jaga disana."

"Semoga kamu gak kena."

Tangan Jinhyuk terulur untuk menggusak rambut Wooseok. "Kena atau gak kena sama aja Wooseok..."

"Disana lebih beresiko, Jinhyuk!"

"Iya aku tau-"

"Aku gak mau kamu kenapa-napa." Suara Wooseok mengecil diiringi tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Jinhyuk yang sudah hafal menarik suaminya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Doa kamu menyertaiku, Seok. Aku pasti dilindungi Tuhan."

"Kamu percaya ya sama aku?"

Mau tak mau Wooseok mengangguk. Tapi tak membuatnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku mau kayak gini terus sampai pagi."

Jinhyuk tertawa tapi mengangguk kemudian. "Mau digendong ke kamarnya juga?"

Wooseok mengangguk lagi dan dengan senang hati Jinhyuk menyanggupi.

***

"Gak ada nama aku, Seok. Sia-sia kamu nangis kemarin, haha."

Wooseok mendelik tajam pada Jinhyuk. "Aku khawatir ya!"

"Iya iyaaa."

Wooseok menyamankan posisinya diatas kasur. "Sepi dong di kantor?"

"Iya nih cuma ada bertiga."

"Sepi banget!"

"Kamu juga pasti kesepian, haha."

Wooseok mencebikan bibirnya. "Ya iya lah. Aku sendirian ya dirumah!!"

"Join sini ayo, hehe."

"Emang boleh??"

"Jangan deh, banyak nyamuk. Kasian nanti suami aku."

Wooseok sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapannya suaminya itu.

"Ei ei ei ada yang malu! hahaha."

"Jinhyuk ih!!"

"Tidur sana."

Wooseok menggeleng. "Gak bisa. Pengen ditemenin."

"Iya, gak akan aku matiin telfonnya. Sana tidur, pejamin matanya."

"Tapi kamunya ngobrol ya. Aku mau denger suara kamu pokoknya."

"Iya iya Wooseok..."

Jinhyuk dapat melihat Wooseok yang mulai memejamkan matanya. "Tidur yang nyanyak..."

"Hyuk, ada yang buang kotak dekat parkiran mobil."

Jinhyuk menoleh pada salah satu rekannya yang baru selesai patroli malam.

"Kotak gimana?"

"Kardus gitu. Tadi waktu saya pergi gak ada. Ayo kita cek dulu."

"Kotaknya besar?"

Rekan Jinhyuk itu mengangguk. "Wah, jangan-jangan pembuangan bayi! Ayo di cek."

Jinhyuk dan rekannya terlihat beranjak keluar menuju parkiran. Mata Wooseok perlahan terbuka karena ikut penasaran dengan keadaan di tempat kerja suaminya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena hari yang sudah malam dan sepertinya jinhyuk malah mengantongi ponselnya.

"Wah, berat, Pak."

"Apa ya kira-kira?"

"Coba dibuka dulu, Pak."

Beberapa detik hanya suara perekat yang dibuka paksa yang bisa Wooseok dengar. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara keras yang membuatnya terpaku dengan layar ponsel yang menampilkan foto profil Jihyuk berisi mereka saat menikah.

***

Pikiran Wooseok kacau. Begitupun dengan kondisinya. Tubuhnya yang kurus semakin kurus, kulitnya yang pucat pun semakin pucat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jinhyuk... bangun..."

"Katanya kamu mau punya anak? Ayo kita urus keperluan adopsinya.."

Wooseok menempelkan pipinya pada punggung tangan Jinhyuk yang berada digenggamannya.

"Kamu hebat, sayang."

"Kamu hebat, _hiks._ "

Wooseok kembali terisak kala mengingat malam itu. Dimana ia segera pergi menuju kantor Jinhyuk ditengah malam dan menemukan suaminya tergeletak dengan darah yang bersimbah. Ia kalut, bahkan tak memikirkan pakaiannya yang akan ikut kotor.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Wooseok menaiki ambulan dengan tangis yang terus menderai. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat ada salah satu rekan Jinhyuk yang memberinya air minum dan sebuah jaket. Ia hanya menatap pintu IGD yang saat itu tertutup rapat dengan doa yang ia sertai didalam hatinya.

***

"Kan aku bilang, doa kamu ini menyertaiku."

"Aku gak akan mati, Wooseok..."

Wooseok masih belum ingin menatap Jinhyuk yang berucap asal setelah pria itu sadar.

"Aku kuat, makanya bisa nikahin kamu."

"Wooseok... Lihat sini dong, masa suaminya baru sadar langsung dicuekin??"

Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu menyepelekan hal ini, Jinhyuk."

"Kamu gak tau seberapa khawatir aku ke kamu malam itu!"

Jinhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Aku bukan menyepelekan, Sayang..."

"...tapi aku menguatkan. Kalau aku ikut sedih, lemah, dan kesakitan, siapa yang mau nguatin kamu?"

Jinhyuk membawa jemari Wooseok pada genggamannya. "Di keluarga kita, cuma ada kita berdua. Aku tau kejadian ini bikin kamu _shock_ , makanya aku harus jadi penenang kamu. Sekalipun akulah pelaku utamanya."

"Jinhyuk..."

Jinhyuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Jangan khawatir lagi ya. Ingat, aku itu dilindungi doa-doa kamu."

Wooseok tidak memberikan respon apapun. Pria kecil itu hanya menatap mata Jinhyuk dengan diam. Membuat ide jahil Jinhyuk bekerja dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wooseok.

"Jinhyuk..."

"hm?"

"k- kamu... ajuin pensiun dini ya?"

****


End file.
